All Was Well
by TCHeart
Summary: The Windsor boys prepare for the midnight showing of Deathly Hallows Part 2. Contains CP Coulter's OC's. OneShot


To say it was a pleasant summer evening in the Hummel-Hudson residence would be one of the biggest lies known to man. Chaos erupted within the house but luckily for Kurt his family were out for the day not knowing what was happening in their house. Kurt knew it was a bad idea to tell the guys that his family were out that day as they all nominated Kurt's house as the base for their Harry Potter filled day. Kurt had hoped that today he could have slept for some time during the day so that when it came to midnight he could watch the film without worrying about falling asleep during it. As soon as Finn, Burt and Carole were nowhere to be seen, Windsor invaded his home without any warning. Kurt was still in his pyjamas as it was very early in the morning. The plan was to try and watch all of the films before they left for the midnight showing. When the Brightman twins saw that Kurt was still in his pyjamas they decided that everyone should wear their pyjamas whilst they watched the films. Kurt did not bother to argue because as soon as he composed himself to begin, half of them were already in their night clothes so Kurt thought it was a pointless battle.

Before Kurt knew it, popcorn was thrown everywhere just as the first film was beginning. This was constant throughout every movie they watched. There was at least fifteen popcorn fights during each of the films. Kurt had tried to control them when they were watching the last few as his family had returned home when they were watching The Order of the Phoenix. His dad did not say anything when he saw the state of the living room but he could see that Kurt was trying to help so he tried his best not to show his frustration. Finn had joined them for The Half Blood Prince whilst eating their pizza's for dinner. Once that film was finished they had to get ready for leaving as the Brightman's wanted to camp outside the cinema and find other Potterheads so they were not going to watch the other movie. They also argued that they did not want to start crying before they went in by watching Hedwig and Dobby die.

Whilst he waited for the twins to get out of the bathroom so he could get to some hairspray, he helped Blaine get ready by drawing a lightning bolt on his forehead and making sure it was visible through his curly hair that he had not touched. Kurt was happy with that as he truly did love Blaine's curls. They were fun to play with and to run his fingers through when they were making out. Blaine was dressed in the style of that Potter musical on Youtube that they had performed in Dalton before Kurt had transferred. He looked adorable as their version of Harry. Kurt himself was dressed as a Slytherin as that was definitely his house. It was not because he saw himself as an evil character but because he believed he was ambitious, resourceful and clever. He thought that it was funny that Blaine was dressed up as a Gryffindor when they are meant to be courageous and Blaine's catchphrase for Kurt for a while was courage. The thought made him laugh.

"I look silly don't I?" Blaine had asked after hearing Kurt laugh.

"No it's not that, you look adorable actually." Kurt replied with a small smile on his lips. Everyone except the twins were ready in the living room dressed up in their gear. Wes and David had dressed up as Ravenclaws, Reed was a Hufflepuff to even out the houses within the group, Dwight had dressed up as Snape and Shane was Dumbledore. After waiting a while the twins eventually left the bathroom to reveal that they both had ginger hair. "What on earth?"

"We're the Weasley twins Alice!"

"We thought that was pretty obvious." They said looking like it was normal for them to spend an hour in the bathroom colouring each others hair to an extreme ginger colour.

"Okay. Well now I can get my hairspray and then we can leave." Kurt quickly ran up, did his hair then left the house in a decent condition. Carole had said it was fine and she would finish Kurt's tidying but he felt a little but guilty. Upon arriving at the cinema they saw many other people dressed up including someone as Voldemort with a missing nose. The twins had ran off as soon as they saw the people dressed up as Death Eaters and challenged them all to duel. Funnily enough they did accept so Wes, David and Blaine joined in the duel. Whilst waiting to go in, some people were singing songs and the majority of them joined in. Blaine was getting very excited at this point as he went about singing like he owned the stage. They had talked to so many people and became friends with them so quickly it made the experience even better.

The doors opened and people started to run to them hoping to get the best seats. The twins and Shane were in the group of people that got in first and reserved seats for everyone else by putting their feet up on the other seats. Kurt sat next to Blaine and had the twins on his other side. "Did you remember the tissues?" He asked them as he knew how bad they were when they read the books; they were going to need them for the movie. As soon as he had asked both of them went into their robes pockets to reveal several packets of tissues in each of the pockets. They were extremely prepared. The lights dimmed down and the cinema cheered just as the movie was about to begin. As suspected the Brightman's were crying throughout the whole movie and had run out of tissues between them before it was over. At one point they were holding each other and shaking whilst they sobbed. Kurt could feel Blaine doing the same thing but he was not as bad as the twins. He would have been lying if he said he did not cry as he did. There were so many sad moments that it pulled at everyone's heartstrings.

When the movie had ended everyone was in tears and were on their feet applauding the film. The twins refused to let go of each other as they left the cinema and on the way home. They held onto each other so tight it looked almost painful to look at and they continued to cry until they could not make a sound as it was too painful to make a sound. Everyone understood why they were so affected but they did not know how exactly it felt. They were almost exactly like the Weasley twins in which they did everything together and all their happiest memories are with each other. They are never separated which is painful to think about when you compare what they might have to deal with in the future like the Weasley's. Kurt tried to distract him from that thought when they got back to his house. Luckily for them Carole had already set up their beds for the night. They got ready for bed and settled themselves in their beds. The twins were still hugging each other and did not get out of their costumes. They all sang Hedwig's Theme and Leaving Hogwarts before they all drifted off to sleep.

In their sleep they shared the same thought; thank you for the best childhood I could have ever had and it will never truly end.


End file.
